


Sad Lonely Space Babby

by NinaKuni



Series: Hello and Welcome to the College AU [10]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, F/M, yogscast college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaKuni/pseuds/NinaKuni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casually connecting Quarrles and Three Days Later with a mini prologue at the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad Lonely Space Babby

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, I didn't have my friend beta this one. Will revise by 9:00PM Centeral Time.

Will burst into the dorm, threw down his bag on his side, and buried himself under the blankets. Parv, who was texting his friend Sparkles*, put down his phone and looked up. He didn't say anything, knowing Will would start up something.

"So I was on my way back from class, right?" Will started, rolling over onto his back and talking to the ceiling. 

"Right," Parv replied.

"And I saw Xephos and Lomadia, like, kissing."

Parv laughed and made a face. "Did you tell them to get a room?" He joked, but Will didn't seem to get it.

"Well, no." Will said, clearly bothered by this. "But it really bothered me, you know?" Ah, there it was.

"How so? They're dating." Parv reasoned, turning on his side to face Will's bed. "I mean, as long as they weren't sucking each other's faces, it's fine."

"He just-- never used to do that-- back home." Parv could tell by his tone that the 'home' Will was referring to was their planet. He was talking about before Xephos had crashed and Will went to school.

Parv smiled a knowing smile. "You're just lonely."

"I am not."

Parvis broke out into a full-on grin. "You so are!" He jumped over to the blond's bed and sat down where his legs were bent. "Little Willy Wee Strifey is a sad lonely space babby--!"

"Parvis--" Will sat up to face Parv.

"Ooh, I can't wait to set you up with someone! I heard Honeydew used to play matchmaker back in high school, you think he still does that?"

"Parvis. No."

"Oh, it'll be fine, Will!" He threw an arm around his roommate. "I'll just text up Honeydew, it won't be a problem!"

"Parvis!" Will shook free from his grasp and stood up, straightening his clothes out. "Look, I've got to meet Lomadia in the library in half an hour, alright?"

"Ooh, I see how it is." Parv wiggled his eyebrows and Will protested, freckles glowing his embarrassed green. "Ten bucks if you kiss her in the Spanish section."

"Parvis--!"

"Alright, alright." Parv resigned with a grin, slugging his pack over his shoulder. "I've gotta catch up with Martyn before he leaves with Kaeyi to get coffee. I'll see you later." He waved a goodbye and left the room, leaving an exasperated alien sitting on his bed.

**~*~**

"Thanks for helping me with that project." Lomadia said.

"Oh, it was no prob--" Will stopped dead as Lomadia leaned down and kissed his cheek. His freckles flared a surprised green and his eyes flew wide.

"I'll see you later!" Lomadia smiled before jogging off over to where her friend Nano was sitting.

Will couldn't move. He brought his hand up to where Lom had kissed him and paused.

"Strifey!" Parvis called loudly, running over to him. "What's got you so shocked?" He smiled as if he knew something between him and Lomadia had happened.

"Lo-- nothing." He stammered. "Did you find Martyn?"

Parvis jolted. "Oh dammit! I got sidetracked at Strippin's place! I gotta go!" Parvis sprinted off in the direction of the library, leaving Will standing there once more.

**~*~**

"Xephos!" Honeydew ran as fast as his short legs could carry him. "Xephos!"

"What is it, friend?" Xephos asked, bending down to his friend's height. As Xephos was about 6' 7'' and Honeydew wasn't even five feet, this happened quite often.

"Lom and Will were talking in the courtyard!" Honeydew cried. He had been there the whole time, watching Lomadia and Will talk.

"Looks like Will is talking to more than three people, then. Good for him."

"No, you don't understand! Lomadia kissed him before dashing off!"

"She what?!" Xephos yelled angrily. His eyes glowed a violent blue. 

"It was on the cheek! Don't worry!" Honeydew tried. Perhaps he should work on his explaining skills.

"That's-- That doesn't make it any better!" He then started on his She's My Girlfriend She Can't Do That spiel, and Honeydew actually feared for the lives of the two in question.

Will was passing by Xephos and Honeydew at the wrong time.

"William Strife!" Xephos shouted, and Will jumped. He was like an angry mother yelling at their kid using their full name, so they knew they were in trouble. "Get over here!" 

Will could see the angry glow of his eyes from where he was standing, and didn't want to get anywhere near Xephos at the moment, but he felt he'd be in even more trouble if he just kept walking, so he complied.

"Uh, hey, Xeph," Will tried to force a smile. He didn't know why Xephos was mad, but it was definitely something Will had done. "What can I do for you?"

"You kissed my girlfriend." Xephos stated angrily.

"What?" Will blinked. That's not how he remembered it.

"Uh..." Short little Honeydew piped up. "It was actually Lomadia who kissed Will. And it was on the cheek."

Will feared Honeydew's health when seeing the glowing glare Xephos sent his way.

"I heard my name, I'm here." Lomadia said, her best friend and business partner Nilesy in tow.

Will sent her a wide eyes look, trying to tell her to leave whilst she still could.

Right now height was the only thing that mattered. Will didn't like being shorter than people, but he especially didn't like it right now, as he had to look up at Xephos who was seven inches taller and Lomadia who was six. Nilesy was about 5' 9'' and was looking very scared and confused. Will pitied Honeydew most of all with his height just barely under five feet.

Watching the couple begin shout at each other about Lomadia kissing Will honestly made him quite scared. He was supposed to be solving solutions, not causing issues. 

Will heard his name pop up in their argument several times and just wished that someone, anyone, even Parvis would come up and whisk him away to work on some complicated college homework.

This was all taking place in the courtyard outside the dorms, and people were staring. With Xephos and Lomadia, the two strong giants of their genders, shouting full volume at each other, Honeydew with his vivid red hair trying to calm them down, and Strife himself faintly glowing an embarrassed and self conscious glow, Nilesy had had enough. His footsteps were barely heard as he ran far away from the situation.

"Nilesy, I don't care where you're going, but please take me with you." Will murmured with despair as he watched the whole fight go down.

"Xephos, oh my god, for the last time you are my boyfriend!" Lomadia yelled. Will thought that if she stomped her foot, she would cause an earthquake. "I can do what I like, so you can bugger off! Yeah, I kissed Will. On the cheek! Jesus Christ, I didn't go and fuck him on your bed or something ridiculous!"

Xephos was about to yell something back, but Lom cut him off again. "You, sir, kissed Ridge at the Christmas Party last year and what did I do about it? Nothing! Whatever! Go kiss who you like, but as long as I can beat you in Mario Kart at the end of the night, I'm cool with it, alright?"

Xephos was spluttering, and Honeydew had to stifle a laugh. "I did not kiss Ridge! He kissed me! He was drunk, it so didn't count!" Honeydew actually let out a laugh at this one.

"I just said I don't care, alright?" She asked, a little calmer than before.

Xephos crossed his arms. "Yeah, alright." He muttered. "Go bloody kiss my friend, sure."

"Xephos, I swear to god!" Lomadia was back to shouting.

Will was too stunned and/or scared to register that Xephos just called him his friend. He took one last look around the courtyard and spotted someone.

Pale, annoying, and loud, Parvis came around the corner talking to Martyn, who made the grass sway with him as they walked.

"Oh my god," Will murmured to himself. He took a last look at the fight, before sprinting over to his roommate and his friend.

"Will?" Parvis asked once Will had hidden behind him.

"Will!" Xephos shouted. "Get back here! You started this!"

"He did not!" Lomadia yelled back at her boyfriend.

"Please just shut up, we really have to go." Will hurried to Martyn and Parvis, panting. "I'll explain later."

**~*~**

"So I guess you did kiss her." Parv said. The two sat outside the mess hall as they ate dinner and worked on homework on their laptops.

"She kissed me." Will corrected without looking up from his own laptop. He was typing louder than normal, so he was clearly upset.

"Oh, and it wasn't in the library, so it doesn't count."

"I don't care about the money, Parvis."

"Right. What's wrong then?""

"Lom and Xeph were really shouting at each other today, and it was all my fault." Parvis tried to interrupt him, but Will stopped him. "And they weren't talking to each other in the mess hall at dinner. I saw it. They're mad and it's all my fault. Xephos probably won't even talk to me now because of all of this."

"Will--" Parvis started, but stopped. "You've seen how Xephos gets. Just give him tonight to sleep, and he'll be fine. This happens all the time. He just gets stressed and takes it out on Honeydew or Sips or whoever. They're all still friends. You've got nothing to worry about, man."

"Yeah, but they never kissed his girlfriend." Will muttered.

"Okay, a) It was her who kissed you. b) It was on the cheek, bot the lips. Chill."

"Yeah, but--"

"Chill!" Parv emphasized, throwing his arm around the blond in despair and making the laptops slide off their knees. Will made a frantic grab and caught them both.

 **~*~**

Three days later Strife threw down his bag at the door and crawled into bed without saying a word to Parvis.

"Is this Tired Strife or Upset Strife?" Parv asked from his own bed, shoving his homework aside.

"Tired." Came Strife's muffled reply, only his back was visible.

"Right," Parv said, not convinced at all.

"I mean," Will rolled over to lay on his back, arms free to gesture. Parv rolled his eyes and smiled a little, knowing a rant was about to start. "It's not like I even kissed her, or whatever."

"This again? Will, it's been like three days. Why can't you and Xeph just kiss and make up?" Parv asked. Will sent him a perfected bitchface. "Oh!" He clapped a hand to his mouth. "I mean make out! Oh my god! Make _up!_ Make _up!_ Oh no. I'm gonna leave now. I've got a, uh, a class to go to." He promptly slipped out the door.

"Parvis," Will called in his Parvis-I'm-so-done-with-you-right-now-but-I'm-going-to-be-nice-and-tell-you-what-you're-forgetting-so-you-don't-get-in-trouble voice.

"Oh!" Parv slipped back into the room, grabbed his forgotten papers, and darted back out of the room again. "Right!"

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna write Strife as an uptight business man, but I also wanna write about his mishaps in college and how he's really a confused alien baby. Do you see my problem?


End file.
